O cavalo de Diomedes
by Arete Panthar
Summary: Um corcel fugitivo e três heróis para pegá-lo. E... Aquiles leva um tombo.
Durante os doze dias de trégua, quase nada acontecia no acampamento argivo. Um marasmo havia tomado conta, fazendo com que os homens quase se esquecessem de que estavam numa guerra. Às vezes só olhando para as suas armas é que eles se lembravam disso. Mas eis que, no décimo primeiro dia, um corcel fogoso galopa com estrondo na faixa de areia que separa o acampamento do mar, saído ninguém sabe de onde. E pouco tempo depois, Diomedes recorre a Odisseu para ajudá-lo com um problema.

"Aquele corcel é meu", explica, "escapou enquanto eu tentava amansá-lo."

"Faz quanto tempo que você tem esse cavalo?", inquiriu Odisseu.

"Há um mês mais ou menos, creio eu".

"E você _ainda_ está tentando amansá-lo?", perguntou o filho de Laerte surpreso.

"Para você ver... é um corcel fogoso, bem fogoso. Mas enfim, pode me ajudar a pegá-lo?"

"Posso. Mas para isso vamos precisar de mais um homem".

E foram à tenda de Aquiles, que também ficou surpreso com o tempo que estava levando Diomedes para amansar o cavalo. "Precisamos de alguém com pés ligeiros", reforçou Odisseu evocando a fama de Aquiles. Ele aceitou a missão e juntos foram os três para onde o corcel estava galopando. E ele continuava a correr, incansável, de quando em quando empinando e balançando a longa crina no ar. Parecia nunca ter sido domado antes. O pelo castanho escuro luzia com os raios do sol que já se aproximava da linha do oceano. Logo escureceria e seria mais difícil pegar o fugitivo.

"Diomedes, só por curiosidade", disse Aquiles com os braços cruzados observando a cena, "onde você foi arranjar esse corcel?"

"Um espólio de guerra. Tróia é famosa pelas planícies de belos corcéis, vocês bem o sabem, muitos deles indomados. Foi durante o saque de uma das cidades aliadas que me presentearam com esse exemplar", Diomedes respondeu, olhando com um indisfarçável orgulho para o animal que continuava a correr.

"Bem, deixemos de apreciar o corcel", interveio Odisseu, "e vamos traçar um plano para pegá-lo". Reuniram-se então para discutir como iriam pegar o cavalo de Diomedes. Odisseu, com sua mente afiada, já tinha um plano pronto:

"Já sei. Diomedes vai por ali, e Aquiles vai por lá. Eu fico aqui perto do meio, para o caso do cavalo vir correndo em linha reta. Caso não consigamos pegá-lo assim, então Diomedes vem para o meio comigo e Aquiles vai correndo rodeando o cavalo. E se ainda assim não funcionar, voltamos às posições iniciais, mas com Diomedes no meio, Aquiles um pouco à direita e eu, um pouco à esquerda. Aí vamos aos poucos nos movendo na direção oposta em que estivermos..."

Aquiles, que havia escutado o plano com o cenho franzido e os braços cruzados, como se estivesse se concentrando em entender, por fim interrompeu Odisseu:

"Sabe com o que essa sua explicação está parecendo?"

"Com o quê?", perguntou Odisseu, ainda sentindo a adrenalina por ter elaborado todo aquele plano.

"Com aquelas histórias de 'o primo do tio do cunhado da irmã da mãe do meu outro primo por parte de pai...'"

Odisseu levantou as sobrancelhas e apertou os lábios em um sinal de escárnio. Diomedes não pôde conter uma risada abafada, e Aquiles riu mais disfarçadamente, um riso mais visível pelo movimento dos ombros. Ainda olhando Odisseu, completou:

"Às vezes você pensa rápido demais".

"Tá, tá, eu já entendi", Odisseu disse gesticulando com as mãos. "Mas o que você sugere então?"

"Não, não, é você quem faz os planos", disse Aquiles meneando a cabeça e adotando um tom de voz mais suave. "Só vamos tentar uma parte por vez, por favor."

Diomedes deu outra risadinha e disse: "Estou de acordo. Fale com mais calma para as nossas mentes não tão sagazes quanto a sua."

Odisseu reconheceu o tom de galhofa, mas não se importou. "Muito bem, então", disse gesticulando com as mãos, "primeiro eu fico no meio, e vocês vão cada um para um lado".

Muniram-se de cordas, que Diomedes já trazia em rolos jogados sobre o ombro, e ficaram nas suas posições. Veio o corcel cavalgando velozmente em linha reta, na direção de Odisseu, e Aquiles e Diomedes tentaram, um por vez, enlaça-lo. Mas o bicho era muito esperto, e percebendo o movimento das cordas, correu na direção oposta fazendo um ziguezague. E corria tão rápido, que as cordas de Diomedes e de Aquiles não o alcançaram e Odisseu só teve tempo de se desviar quando o corcel chegou mais perto.

Frustrada a primeira tentativa, tentaram a segunda formação, com Diomedes e Odisseu posicionados no centro e Aquiles correndo ao redor do cavalo. E mesmo sendo o filho de Peleu um hábil corredor, não conseguiu enlaçar o corcel, que corria para o lado tão logo percebia a movimentação da corda perto dele. Diomedes e Odisseu lançaram as suas cordas e o laço de uma delas até chegou a roçar em uma das orelhas do animal, mas ele logo se desviou escapando. Aquele não era um cavalo comum, disso já estavam todos convencidos. Em um dado momento ele chegou a correr na areia úmida onde a espuma se desmanchava, molhando os cascos na água do mar como se estivesse tão à vontade no mar quanto na areia. E ele simplesmente não parava, com exceção de uns breves segundos em que nenhum dos três homens se arriscava a tentar enlaçá-lo, sabendo que seriam feitos de bobos.

Já um tanto ofegantes, tentaram a última formação proposta, com Diomedes no meio e Odisseu e Aquiles nos lados, porém desta vez todos se movendo nas direções opostas – assim Odisseu, que estava à esquerda, corria para a direita e Aquiles, que estava à direita, corria para a esquerda, para fechar o cerco ao redor do cavalo. E Diomedes, no meio, corria para longe do cavalo, ora dando-lhe as costas, ora correndo olhando-o de frente, para confundi-lo.

Isso pareceu ter funcionado a princípio, mas logo que o cavalo percebeu Aquiles e Odisseu se aproximando mais dele, empinou relinchando com tal vigor, que surpreendeu os dois e até Diomedes, que estava mais longe. Aquiles e Diomedes tiveram que se afastar para não serem acertados pelas patas do animal, que ao invés de continuar em frente, deu meia volta quando ficou a alguns passos de Diomedes e continuou correndo. Os três ficaram olhando frustrados recuperando o fôlego, enquanto o corcel se afastava. Aquiles decidiu continuar correndo atrás dele, e Odisseu, que estava com as mãos apoiadas nas coxas tentando acalmar a respiração, o seguiu embora não tão rápido. Dividiram-se novamente indo um para cada lado, mas Aquiles, que já havia se cansado de ficar rodeando o cavalo, resolveu tentar algo diferente.

Assim que ficou tão próximo que o cavalo já podia escutar a sua respiração, deu um salto vigoroso e conseguiu aterrissar sobre o lombo do animal, agarrando-se ao pescoço dele. Maravilhados com tal proeza, Diomedes e Odisseu pararam onde estavam. Apesar dos sacolejos do corcel, que protestava balançando a cabeça, Aquiles conseguiu manter-se firme ficando próximo ao pescoço dele, e aos poucos foi se ajustando à posição. Ele conseguiu se segurar quando o corcel fez a meia volta e voltou correndo, tudo parecia estar indo bem. Até que o cavalo deu uma empinada tão violenta, que Aquiles não teve como se equilibrar e acabou caindo para o lado, em um tombo espetacular. Diomedes e Odisseu assistiram a cena boquiabertos. E o corcel ainda correndo.

Já era noite quando o corcel finalmente foi domado e colocado entre os outros cavalos. Diomedes, Odisseu e Aquiles sentaram-se exaustos, e depois de um longo suspiro entreolharam-se. Que cena.

"Enfim", disse Odisseu olhando para o mar, "aquele cavalo está domado".

"Sim", acrescentou Diomedes olhando para o chão. "E pensar que tem a esperteza de um homem".

"Pode ser esperto, mas não tem a esperteza de um homem", Odisseu rebateu.

"Não tem a esperteza de um homem?", inquiriu Aquiles, voltando o lado do rosto que havia batido no chão e ele cobria parcialmente com uma mão, "Odisseu, aquele cavalo não só empinou para me derrubar, como também jogou a cabeça para trás para tentar acertar o meu nariz. Se isso não é ser esperto como um homem, eu não sei o que é".

"Ora, vocês dois exageram...", Odisseu começou a responder, mas ao olhar para a auréola roxa ao redor do olho de Aquiles, parou. Teve que conter um riso, mas não sem conseguir conter um sorrisinho. Diomedes acabou fazendo o mesmo. E não conseguiam parar de olhar para Aquiles.

"O que vocês dois estão olhando?", Aquiles perguntou irritado, deixando a área que havia sofrido a pancada já totalmente descoberta.

"Desculpe, Aquiles", Odisseu começou, com a voz já entrecortada pelo riso contido. Diomedes tentava não rir, mas o movimento de seus ombros já o traía. "Mas é que não estamos acostumados a ver você cair".

E aí libertaram o riso. Aquiles deu um suspiro de frustração, olhando para cima. "Que tombo foi aquele?", Odisseu disse com uma cara de incrédulo depois de recuperar o fôlego. Aquiles o olhou de lado. "Mal pudemos acreditar quando vimos você cair daquele jeito. Mas não se sinta mal, Aquiles", interveio Diomedes, tentando reencontrar o tom normal de voz, "ninguém teria conseguido se equilibrar sobre aquele corcel".

"Ainda bem que reconhece", Aquiles se manifestou um tanto contrariado.

"É, foi espantoso que você tenha conseguido ficar em cima dele em primeiro lugar", completou Odisseu limpando algumas lágrimas, "e que tenha se machucado tão pouco depois de um tombo daqueles".

Aquiles passou os dedos pela marca em seu rosto. Levemente dolorida, era mesmo espantoso que tivesse saído só com ela caindo do jeito que caiu. "Hmmm...", gemeu baixinho, lembrando-se do tombo. "Que cavalo era aquele, Diomedes?"

"Algum exemplar raro, sem dúvida", respondeu o dono do corcel apoiando os cotovelos nas coxas. Olhou para os seus cavalos, que estavam não muito longe dali, dentre os quais estava o fogoso corcel. Relinchava tranquilo como se não houvesse provocado o maior escarcéu.

"Deve ser filho de alguma harpia, para ser daquele jeito. E olha que os meus são filhos de uma, mas não são tão intratáveis quanto esse seu", analisou Aquiles. "Que me deixou uma lembrancinha", completou tocando a marca do tombo.

Então os três se entreolharam. E Aquiles percebeu que Odisseu massageava o braço esquerdo, e Diomedes, a testa. Franziu o cenho, e antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Odisseu explicou com um sorriso: "Você não viu porque estava no chão, mas o cavalo foi em minha direção muito rápido e eu, ainda sob o efeito do seu tombo, não tive tempo de me desviar e ele deu um encontrão no meu braço". Diomedes, ainda massageando a testa, completou: "Depois ele veio para cima de mim e me golpeou com a testa. Por sorte não foi muito forte, e aí, como ele estava bem perto de mim, eu consegui enlaça-lo".

Aquiles arqueou as sobrancelhas e, desviando o olhar, balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. E depois de alguns segundos começou a rir, primeiro como se estivesse tentando segurar o riso, mas assim que Odisseu e Diomedes o seguiram, riu livremente.

"Ai... um cavalo derrubando três homens", falou voltando a pôr a mão sobre o roxo no rosto.

"Que vergonha", disse Odisseu sorrindo e ainda segurando o braço, fingindo estar embaraçado. Diomedes assentiu também sorrindo, e disse apontando para o rosto de Aquiles, segurando uma das pontas da corda que tinha usado para laçar o corcel fugitivo: "E não se preocupe, Aquiles. Esse roxo irá sumir amanhã". Aquiles concordou com a cabeça, como se já o soubesse.

"A marca do crime irá sumir amanhã", gracejou Odisseu, e todos riram.

"Mas é sério, Diomedes. Agora, só cavalos mansos. Um corcel indomável já basta", disse Aquiles ainda com o sorriso nos lábios.

"Ah, sim. Já é mais que o suficiente", disse Diomedes já deixando escapar o cansaço na voz.


End file.
